Crumbs
by Sessediz
Summary: This series of short stories is a creative break from my other, much longer stories. Will be updated randomly! Some of these short stories may connect and others will stand alone / Some AU, some canon / Mainly Serena/Darien :)
1. Prologue

**These Sailor Moon stories are set in an alternate universe and sometimes within the canon. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

This series of short stories is mainly a way for me to take a break from writing whatever story I'm currently working on (so that I don't get distracted and put it on hiatus for one of my other stories). A have two completed Sailor Moon AU fics and more that I'm working on.

I do not have a set number, an overall theme (other than _love)_ , or a timeline for these. Some of these short stories may connect and others will stand alone. As of right now, they will be mainly Serena/Darien centered (and sometimes Usagi/Mamoru!).

Hope you all enjoy! And please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions or anything else!


	2. Ace

**Ace**

 **368 Words**

 **Posted: June 7, 2018**

* * *

I had just finished my last final exam for the semester and was looking to blow some steam. Andrew still had to work for another hour so I told him I'd meet him at The Crown.

When I reached the last block, I noticed that my pace had sped up and I was smiling.

I had been so busy studying at the library that I missed out on teasing Serena Tsukino. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until now. _That's alright. Now I get to catch up on a week of missed opportunities._

The door to the arcade and malt shop dinged as I entered and I saw her unique bun-hairstyle in a nearby booth. None of her friends noticed me enter and Serena's back had been to me. As I walked by I overheard her say, "Where has Ace been all week? Not that I'm worried."

I smiled to myself and met Andrew at the counter. I've known for a couple of months that 'Ace' was the nickname that Serena and her friends called me. It was like a codename so they could talk about me even when I was around.

Andrew began pouring me a cup of coffee, my usual, and I motioned for him to come closer.

"So Meatball Head's missed me this week, it seems," I smiled.

Andrew shook his head, "What gives you that idea?"

After taking a sip, I sat the coffee cup back down, "Because she's wondered where 'Ace has been.' I know that's the nickname those girls have for me." I smiled again, proudly. It was an interesting choice but it felt cool, like a pilot nickname in _Top Gun_.

I looked to Andrew whose face was a bright shade of red, "That's not a good thing, man."

"What?" I furrowed my brow, "She's just missed me is all." I swiveled the counter stool to see Serena just as our eyes connected.

Andrew cleared his throat, "No, they call you Ace because, well…" I looked back and gestured for him to continue. _What's the big deal? Just tell me._ "They came up with that nickname because, and I quote, "He's such a tool, he's an entire hardware store.""


	3. Brooch the Subject

**Brooch the Subject**

 **278 Words**

 **Posted: June 7, 2018**

* * *

"Ooh, thank you, Mina!" I heard Serena squeal. I looked over my shoulder to see what all the fuss was about, but their bodies blocked my view. After a several minutes of them gushing over… whatever it was… I decided to figure out what was going on.

"What's gotten into you two? What's so—," I stopped when they turned around. Perched right at the cleavage of both of their low, v-neck shirts were some sort of jewelry.

"Mina borrowed a bunch of brooches from her grandmother. We're trying to pick out our favorites for the school dance," Serena giggled. I tried to avoid looking at Serena's chest but she seemed to preoccupied with her task to even notice.

"Yeah, we want to give our dresses a little something special and brooches are trending again," Mina added.

I gulped, "Well, if that's your plan, shouldn't you pick one that matches your dress?"

Serena smiled, "We're picking the brooch first. I mean, if it's the focal piece then it should be the determining factor for the dress, no?"

I furrowed my brow. _Focal piece? Is she_ trying _to get guys to look at her chest?_

"Anyways, Serena, I heard through the grapevine that Seiya is planning on asking you to the dance," Mina proclaimed.

"You mean the rumor mill? I don't believe that for one second," Serena replied. I released a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "Seiya is hot. Guys never go for someone dorky like me."

"Don't be so sure, Serena," I said. Serena smiled so sweetly and that's when I understood how she would interpret that statement.

"You really think he'll ask me, Darien?"


	4. Nickname

**Sour**

 **233 Words**

 **Posted: June 8, 2018**

* * *

I was taking a stroll through the local park to get my mind of things. What things? Well, an annoyingly beautiful, blonde girl that I hadn't been able to shake from my thoughts. I was nearing the center of the park where there was a large fountain.

It was simple and yet the flowing water gave it a sense of elegance. I sighed contentedly before seeing her on the park bench around the other side of the fountain. She didn't spy me yet so I was confident I could leave without her noticing me but then I saw her face: Her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered. She looked so beautiful. Thoughts of kissing her began to creep into my mind.

Looking around the park, I couldn't see anyone near her nor could I see a reason why she would close her eyes. _Did she see me?_ It really did look like she was getting ready for a kiss, but, again, I could not figure out why.

I began to walk towards her, acting as if I hadn't already seen her there. My hands had started to shake, the reason why was clear. When I got closer I saw a small cone filled with red, crushed ice.

"Darien!" she smiled and I noticed that the shaking had stopped. "Do you want to try my sno-cone? I promise it tastes _very_ sweet."


	5. Sour

**Nickname**

 **221 Words**

 **Posted: June 7, 2018**

* * *

"I want a nickname!" I whined. "Everyone says my name in this way that sounds totally annoying. Like, Se-reeeee-na."

Ami smiled, "Well, what kind of nickname do you want?"

"Wait," Raye jumped in, "aren't nicknames usually something people give to you and not something you beg for? Com'on, Se-reeeee-na."

"You're proving my point," I sighed. "I'm thinking it should be two nouns, like that Muscles Glasses guy from YouTube or like Tuxedo Mask."

Raye laughed, "Those are both men."

Ami leaned in and whispered, "You know, you're already Sailor Moon. That's a nickname, really, and they're both nouns."

I shrugged, "But no one can know that I'm," I looked around to my left and right. "Sailor Moon," I whispered back.

"What are you whispering about, Serena?" I turned my head to see _him._ It was Darien Shields. _Oh, he's soo dreamy._

"Serena thinks she needs a nickname," Raye stuck her tongue out. I returned the gesture and quickly looked back to see Darien take off his large, mirror shades. _Oh, those eyes_.

"I don't see why you think you need one. Serena is a lovely name," he smiled and I almost melted. "But let's think, since you really want one…"

I wondered what he might choose. _Princess? Or maybe something off of my name? Maybe something more affectionate like_ —

"Meatball Head."


	6. This Means War

**This Means War**

 **504 Words**

 **Posted: June 8, 2018**

* * *

 _Perhaps I should stop_ , I wondered to myself. I had successfully launched two, small paper wads at the back of Darien Shield's head without him being able to determine where they were coming from. I give credit to my years of looking like I was studying when I actually had a manga inside of my textbook.

We were supposed to be working on some in-class work but I had scribbled down some answers already. It was only a completion grade and, unless you were asked to go to the front of the class during the review session at the end of class, you could totally get away with BS-ing it. I never volunteered for the review session and I was never called on.

I readied the next wad of paper and looked over to Mina who was trying to hold in her giggles. _Well, now I'm going to get caught_. I mouthed for her to calm down and she took a few deep breaths.

 _It all comes down to this._ I shot the wad across the room and—bullseye! My first two hits landed on his right ear and the swirl atop the back left side of his head. This one, though, hit his upper neck and this skidded down his collar into his shirt.

Even I had a hard time not laughing at that one.

Darien immediately turned around and his gaze caught mine. I tried to look concern and mouthed, "Is something wrong?" Ms. Haruna called for the class to put down their pencils so that we could finish class for the day. After the first couple problems, we went for the doozy; one I knew I would need help studying on when it came time for the exam.

"Would anyone like to go over the last problem?" she asked. No one volunteered until a lone hand towards the front of the class went up. "Why, Darien, thank you."

"Actually, Ms. Haruna, I was thinking Serena could go over it. She told me that she's been studying really hard, but she's a little shy." My eyes attempted to burn holes in the back of his head. _Die, die, die._

"Thank you, Darien, for looking after one of your fellow students," Ms. Haruna's eyes, the class' in fact, landed on me. "Serena?"

There was nothing I could say. Tell Ms. Haruna that Darien was a liar? But then everyone in class would know that I'm failing mathematics. I sighed and began the torturous walk to the front of the class and grabbed a marker from the board. I looked down to my worksheet and saw a bunch of incorrect math with a more-than-likely wrong answer; and a drawing of a giant mochi chasing Darien Shields.

"I'm not sure if I have the right answer, Ms. Haruna," I confessed.

"That's alright dear," she said. "Let's just see how far you can get."

I gulped and looked to Darien who was donning the biggest smile with a scrunched up nose.

 _It's war now, Darien Shields._


	7. Sitting there Across the Way

**Sitting there Across the Way**

 **362 Words**

 **Posted: June 8, 2018**

* * *

"Which Disney prince do you think is your ideal man?" I heard one of the girls say from their usual booth.

"Prince Phillip because he fell in love with her without knowing she was his betrothed," Mina beamed. "And then he cut down all those vines and slayed the dragon. He definitely wins."

"No, no. It has to be Prince Charming. You can't beat the classic," Lita gushed.

Serena stood up and placed her hands on the table, "Lita, he had no idea who she was! He decided, after one dance, that he was going to marry the one girl who _ran_ _away_ from him and would then fit a horribly uncomfortable shoe!"

I almost had to chuckle at that. Before I could interrupt the conversation to ask who Serena's dream prince was Raye beat me to it.

"Well, then, why don't you tell us who your dream prince is, _Moon Princess_."

Something about that nickname sounded familiar, but I brushed it off.

Serena sat down and looked like she was preparing a speech. "My dream prince would be Eric. He's strong and caring, but he's a bit of a ditz. Ariel has to save him _twice_ ; once from a storm and once from the evil Ursula."

Ami looked puzzled, "Those don't sound like good things, Serena. I mean, he didn't know she was the hero mermaid just like Lita's Prince Charming."

Serena batted away the concerns with her free hand, "But you see, she completed his story. Without Ariel, Eric would have been fish food. Although he did help kill Ursula in the end, he just did a pretty bad job of playing the hero up until then. That's what I want; a guy who means well, but doesn't take my spotlight."

"Like Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon?" Mina asked. My face turned red at the mention of my failures. _Gosh, do they read that many tabloids? How can they know so much about me?_

"Yes, but just like Ariel and Eric, Tuxedo Mask loves _Sailor Moon,"_ she winked. "In the end, he'll do everything in his power to protect _her_ and if that's not love, I don't know what is."


	8. Once Upon a December

**Once Upon a December**

 **513 Words**

 **Posted: June 11, 2018**

* * *

"Wow, Serena," I heard Raye say. "So, you guys, which princess do you think is _Darien's_ favorite?"

I suddenly felt all their eyes on me, but I continued to pretend I didn't hear them. I inwardly cringed at the thought of a Disney princess, but part of me was curious who they'd choose.

What were almost surprising were their answers.

"I wonder if he'd choose Merida. She's strong and empowering," Lita stated, "but so is Mulan."

"Mulan isn't a princess," Raye said.

"She's a part of the Disney princess lineup though," Ami clarified. "I think Princess Belle is a good choice. She's loving and studious. Who doesn't love a good book?"

"Well, then, I'm seeing a pattern here, ladies," Raye stated. "Am I to assume that Mina would pick Cinderella and Serena as Aurora?"

I heard Serena scoff, "Why would I be the princess that fell in love with a stranger while her life hung in the balance, and then was out of commission throughout a good portion of the film?"

They all laughed before Raye answered, "Because you're always sleepy, Serena!"

I could tell that Serena was getting agitated. "You know what; I'll just ask Darien who his favorite Disney princess is!" In a flash, I felt a tap of two fingers on my shoulder. I turned around to smile at the frustrated vision before me. _She's even cute when she's mad_.

"Can I help you, Serena?"

She put her hands on her hips, "If you had to pick a Disney princess to fall in love with, who would you choose?"

I grinned, "I don't really care for Disney princesses." _But there is that moon princess from my dreams_.

Serena frowned, "Well, then," she thought, "what about a prince?"

 _A prince?_ "Uh, Serena, maybe you misunderstand something abo—."

She threw her head back in laughter, "No, no. I don't mean to date. Who would you most identify with?"

 _Whew. I was worried she thought I was gay_. It would have explained why she could never pick up on my subtle, _very subtle_ , cues that I liked her. _I'm definitely not going to tell her that I agree with her choice from before._ "I'm not sure but maybe that Dimitri guy? He constantly butts heads with the princess he likes and they're always trading jabs. In the end, he doesn't think he's worthy of her. When he realizes that they could be destined for each other, he goes back just in time to help save her from the evil guy."

Partway through my explanation I noticed that Serena was giving me a peculiar look when a lightbulb seemed to go off. "Oh! You mean Anastasia and Dimitri!" I nodded. "Well, that's not actually Disney and she's a grand duchess, not a princess."

"Well, it's the only one I remember watching as a kid," I half lied, knowing full well that when it popped up on my recommendations last night I went ahead and clicked 'play.' _I wonder if Serena and I will ever be able to get passed our name-calling and jabs._


	9. New Job

**New Job**

 **234 Words**

 **Posted: June 11, 2018**

* * *

After transcribing the morning meeting minutes, I leaned back in my chair and sighed. _Only a few more hours till the weekend_. I had a small trip planned with my friends and I was looking forward to the distraction.

It wasn't easy working at Metalia Thorp and I don't mean because of the work itself.

My boss, my gorgeous and demanding boss, would be the death of me. Hearing that voice over the intercom was enough to make me dance, even if it were to grab a coffee or run a simple errand.

But it would never work out, so long as I kept working here at least. I had plans to start interviewing for new jobs next week which is why I thought it best to have my trip this weekend. _Who knows when I'll get to use my vacation time?_

If I could just focus on busying myself for the rest of the day I could ignore the thoughts—maybe. When I heard the initial click of the intercom, I gulped in anticipation.

"Darien, could you bring me that case file that was mentioned during today's meeting?" her sweet voice asked. I exhaled and leaned in to click the respond button,

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino." A smile slowly appeared on my face as I began to walk towards the case library. I felt like a giddy teenager. _I definitely need a new job._


	10. Serenity

**Serenity**

 **242 Words**

 **Posted: June 11, 2018**

* * *

"What is she like?" I asked Kunzite, my head general, as we headed down the corridor.

"What do you not know? You've been engaged since you were five and she a toddler," he replied with a hint of laughter. "My dear prince, are you worried about your meeting with the princess of the moon?"

I stopped walking and turned to him, "I haven't seen her since then. In fact, the only memory I have is of the nurse taking her away to be changed." I pinched my nose in a show and Kunzite could not hold back his laughter.

"Well, I would refrain from mentioning that at this meeting." Kunzite gestured for us to continue walking. "When I met her this morning she was just as everyone says, 'one look and you'll fall in love,' my dear prince."

I scoffed, "No one is that beautiful. Everyone has different tastes."

Kunzite smiled, "Aye, but you've not seen much of the moon people. Those Lunarians are like gods and goddesses and she is the most beautiful of all."

I shook my head, noticing we were nearing the grand hall where my future bride was awaiting my presence. "I need adjectives. Describe her in ways I can understand."

"Gentle, soft-spoken, elegant…" Kunzite's words seemed to trail off in Endymion's mind as he gazed at Princess Serenity. When she noticed him enter, she turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Tranquil," Endymion added without a second thought.


	11. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

 **331 Words**

 **Posted: June 12, 2018**

* * *

"Com'on, Ames," I hurried. "He'll be here soon."

I looked over at my blue-haired friend and realized the inner struggle was winning her over, "I don't like this, Serena. I mean, Darien's my friend."

"He's your study partner," I corrected, "and my nemesis. You're _my_ friend and I need your help with this."

Ami slumped her shoulders and joined me by the window. She held her phone in hand and waited for my cue. When I nodded to her, she sent her text: _Darien, I got locked in the field closet on the other side of campus and no one else is answering. Can you help me get out?_

I smiled devilishly, rubbing my hands together. _You're mine, Shields_. Darien was one of the few students that held a key to the field closet by the track and I knew he had a soft spot for Ami. We looked out the second story window when the front door to the school swung open. I watched as Darien rushed to his bike and he noticed that the chain was already off.

He must've thought it was a concern for another time because he still jumped on the piece of equipment and what happened next made me need to take deep, calming breaths.

Darien's front and back wheels slid off the hinges, the back one rolling around towards the parking lot before stopping on the curb. His handle bars popped off the frame and were still connected to his hands via the super glue I had used. "What the hell!" he yelled. Standing up, the rest of the loosened bolts fell to the ground and the bike was in as many pieces as it must have been at the factory.

"Score," I finally managed. Ami looked distraught so I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up. He brought this on himself." Looking back through the window, I gasped when an angry Darien, with newly added handlebars, glared up at me.

* * *

Continuation of **This Means War**


	12. The Dress

**The Dress**

 **481 Words**

 **Posted: June 12, 2018**

* * *

"I don't think orange is your color," Raye turned up her nose. "I think that dress would look better on Mina."

I looked down at the satiny dress and grasped at the fabric, "But I like this cut. It looks kind of sexy." I turned around slowly for show and admired the way it displayed my curves. As my eyes connected with dark blue ones outside the dress store window, I balled up my fist. "Darien Shields! Why are you staring at me?"

He shook his head, embarrassed it would seem, and made for the door. _What are you doing? What are you doing?_ The door dinged and in he walked.

Mina threw open her curtain and walked out in a simple yellow and tangerine sheath dress. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Darien, "Hey! What are you doing here? Oh! Can you give me a guy's opinion on my dress?" Darien smiled and gave her a once over. Before he could respond, she rushed to her purse. "Alright, _now_ how do I look?" she asked holding up a brooch to the bodice of the dress.

He gave her a nod, "Looks nice." Mina smiled approvingly and looked to me. Her look also told me that orange, apparently, wasn't my color. "That dress looks great on you, Meatball Head."

"Oh, don't lie, Darien," Raye stated. "But it would be good for you to stick around. We'll need a guy's opinion since Seiya can't see her dress yet."

I couldn't infer what expression Darien was trying to suppress so I added, "I don't see why he can't see my dress. It's not like it's my wedding." I could see that I wasn't going to be able to sway them so I threw up my hands, "I have one more dress, but that's it for today."

Several minutes later I reemerged through the curtains to show off my last attempt for this shopping trip. "Okay, so I know it's a lot of white, but what do you guys—," I paused as I watched them form their opinions.

The dress was long with a couple layers of tulle underneath, capped sleeves and gold embellishments along the straight neckline. Raye nodded favorably. Mina grinned, "I don't know if we'll need this moon brooch anymore," she said handing it to me.

"Maybe I could use it as a hair accessory?" I pulled the pins holding my hair up and fastened the brooch to the back of my hair. Darien had yet to say anything, in fact, his mouth hung open without a word. "Well, what do you think, Darien? Will Seiya like me in this dress?"

"I think any man would be a fool to not like you dressed so beautifully," he said. Mina and Raye both clenched a hand to their hearts and almost swooned.

"You came up with that answer awfully fast."


	13. Flirt

**Flirt**

 **126 Words**

 **Posted: June 13, 2018**

* * *

 _I've had enough of this._ That was the third pick-up line I had heard Chiba Mamoru use in the span of five minutes, and on three women no less. I pushed my milkshake aside and stormed over to the front counter, scooting around the other ladies.

"Do you _have_ to flirt with everyone?" I asked.

He smirked, "Absolutely everyone."

"You don't flirt with me."

His demeanor changed, "You're different."

"How so?"

Mamoru cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted a private moment. The other women grumbled as they dispersed. "Do you _want_ me to flirt with you?"

I didn't take a moment to think, "Yes." _Yes, please yes._

He looked taken aback, but then sported his trademark smirk, "Alright then, _Usako_."


	14. Runaway

**Runaway**

 **383** **Words**

 **Posted: June 18, 2018**

* * *

I waited by the entrance of the school gym, wondering how long it would take Meatball Head and that Seiya guy to show up. Glancing at my watch, I decided that it would look weird if I waited for her to arrive.

A couple of songs later, I heard some of the other students talking and followed the stares. Everyone was looking at her. Her hair was done up in a sophisticated look with most of it in a large, single bun at the crown and stray ringlets falling from the top. Serena was blushing and Seiya seemed to be soaking it up. I inwardly groaned and went to the other side of the gym to hide in the crowds.

I managed to kill a lot of time, dancing with different girls who had either arrived dateless or whose dates had ditched them. When the song turned slow, I felt a simple tap on my shoulder.

There she was. She looked just like in my dreams. Serena was a goddess.

"Where's your date?" I asked her.

"Who knows; he's been gone from my side for an hour now. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I didn't have a date." She looked shocked and asked why not. "The girl I wanted to ask already had a date."

"Oh. Well, I'd like to go home soon, but seeing as I cannot find Seiya anywhere, could you drive me? We could grab some food first, if you'd like," she smiled. Wow, she's an angel. "If you don't want to be seen in public with me, I'd still very much appreciate the ride."

Shaking my stupor, I replied, "No, I'd love to grab a bite."

I showed Serena to my sports bike and then realized our problem. I was about to apologize when she smiled, took the extra helmet, and started to undo her long hair. "I'll be fine, just go ahead and get situated first." I did as requested and felt a heap of fabric at my back as Serena mounted the seat. I glanced back and saw her legs were bare up to where she would wear shorts.

"I feel like I'm kidnapping a bride," I joked. When I felt her lips brush the back of my neck, I froze.

"One thing at a time, Darien."


	15. Just a Dance

**Just a Dance**

 **1,012** **Words**

 **Posted: J** **une 19, 2018**

* * *

Serena walked through the large hallway filled with beautifully dressed men and women. Stepping into the grand ballroom, she surveyed the twinkling lights and long pieces of tulle and satin flowing from the chandeliers. Everything seemed perfect and like an elegant wedding.

"Wow, Ames," Serena exclaimed, "your hospital went all out." Ami had invited Serena as her date to the hospital's annual benefit. She was too nervous to invite the guy she actually liked, but also knew that she couldn't show up without a date.

Ami nodded, "We'll have to get seated before we can get served dinner. There'll be a couple presentations and then dancing can begin."

Serena got giddy thinking of all the eligible doctors she would meet on the dance floor. The lights dimmed twice as everyone went to their assigned tables. Serena sat down carefully so as to keep her dress in mint condition. She had just bought this lovely black, skinny-strapped dress that, when lights shown on it, revealed small, silver sparkles.

An older doctor greeted her at the table and began talking to her. "How do you know Dr. Mizuno?" Serena was polite and engaged in the conversation but her eyes diverted to another table where a man had been eyeing her.

"I'm sorry," she said to the man before turning to Ami. "You didn't tell me Darien was going to be here," she seethed.

Ami shrugged, "He works at the same hospital. Why wouldn't he?"

Serena groaned and shot Darien a glare. The meal was served and the presentations, albeit boring, seemed to garner a lot of praise. As the music began, Serena was eager to get moving again. Just as she was about to reach the dance floor, Darien Shields stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Meatball Head?" Darien teased and then looked her up and down, "And when did you turn into a woman?" Self-consciously, Serena crossed her arms over her developed chest.

"Go away, Darien. I'm twenty-six years old; stop calling me 'Meatball Head.'"

The older man from Serena's table walked up to the two, "Dr. Shields, I see you've met Dr. Mizuno's friend, Ms. Tsukino."

Darien smirked, "Oh, I've known Serena since we were young."

The man looked surprised, "Well, then I don't see why she isn't here asyour date. You did bring a date, didn't you, Dr. Shields?"

Darien looked embarrassed and Serena almost felt embarrassed for him before she got an idea. "He was probably too ashamed of his dance moves and wanted to avoid public humiliation." Darien gave her a cold stare when the man spoke again.

"I have an idea; you two shall share the next dance. I insist!" They both wanted to protest but they couldn't find a good enough reason to decline. Itwas a benefit for Darien's hospital and Serenadid want to dance with doctors. Serena decided that the otherhot doctors would take pity on her when they saw how bad a dancer Darien was and they would rescue her.

Darien hesitantly reached his hand out for Serena's, "It would be my honor." Serena was shocked at the display, but figured this man must be a boss or something of his. They walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor as the previous song ended. The brass band started the notes of the next song and, although there would be no lyrics, Serena knew the song very well.

"Uh, Darien, maybe we should sit this one out," Serena offered, half out of kindness and half from her wanting to avoid awkwardness with him.

Although he noticed that several couples were leaving the dance floor, Darien soldiered on. "That was the head of my department, Meatball Head. We have to dance." Serena grimaced at his childish name-calling.

The song was "Feeling Good" and Serena always thought of it as a sort of 'sexy' song, at least the Michael Bublé version. It definitely wasn't the song she wanted playing while she danced with Darien Shields; the man who still called her 'Meatball Head' at twenty-nine years old.

The song began and Serena immediately noticed that Darien was confused by the mixed really can't dance, she thought, but that's when his expression changed. "I know this song," he whispered, appearing very nervous all of a sudden.

Serena was about to offer again for them to sit this one out when Darien grasped her waist tightly with his left hand and brought her close to him. With a gasp, she tried to ask him what he was doing.

"Just follow my lead," he said with an understanding that Serena knew she could give him, despite her prior reservations. The beat picked up and Darien swayed her left and right. Serena matched his movements and kept her body close to his. Their bodies moved as if they were performing an exhibition of the tango with snapped moves that catered to the muted trumpets.

They moved fluidly across and back over the ballroom. It was lost of them that a few more of the couples that had stayed now felt outshined and moved off to the side. The brass picked up for the bridge and some of the observers started snapping their fingers to the beat of the song.

The bottom of Serena's dress flared out with every kick and twirl. Beads of sweat appeared on them both as they concentrated on their current and next actions. Darien, holding her hands, moved back from Serena which she mimicked. He pulled them back together as the climax of the song peaked and then dipped her back towards his left and shifted her gently in a circular motion to the right. Just as the brass broke its pause he snapped her back up to vertical.

His lips tickled her ears, "Thank you for indulging me."

Serena's breathing had increased and she whispered huskily, "I didn't know you could dance like that."

The brass band played their final note with a muted trumpet extending for a moment longer.

"You don't know a lot about me, Serena."


	16. Another Dance: Sides A & B

**Another Dance: Side A**

 **1202 Words**

 **Posted: June 22, 2018**

* * *

Continuation of "Just a Dance"

* * *

That night at the benefit, after we had parted at the crowds' applause, I reluctantly accepted a few more offers to dance. Though they were suitable dance partners, none of them could compare. And since I was only an average dancer, I could not guide them to do any better.

Darien had avoided me for the rest of the night. I wasn't sure if it was something I did, but I knew that I had felt something from our movements. Perhaps it was just the intimacy of the dance?

Those thoughts are what brought me to my evening now. I was lacing up my low-rise Vans and glanced in the mirror. I had signed up for a dance class at a local studio. It was a weekly class that went over a variety of different dances and they were allowing me a tester lesson.

From a quick Google search, I found what was recommended for me to wear: athletic tank or shirt, leggings of any length and a simple, short skirt to flare out with my movements. It also said to wear comfortable sneakers until your skill progressed enough to practice in short heels.

I opted for my bright pink Nike tank, white leggings that went just above my knee and a light blue, maxi skirt with a thin chiffon outer layer.

When I arrived to the building, I walked up the two flights to the studio. I was a little embarrassed that the evening I chose to test out apparently was mainly for couples. A few brides and their grooms were stretching and an older couple was busy Skyping their grandchildren.

The instructor, a tall woman with a bouncy, brunette ponytail called the class to attention. "Alright, everyone! Tonight we'll be starting our new unit on the art of the tango. Face your partners."

I looked around and suddenly felt out of place. Not only was everyone dressed in all black, but it was evident that this was a paired activity. _This was stupid. I should just go_. I backed up to my gym duffle and felt a hard chest against my back.

"Meatball Head?" I heard a voice ask. _It can't be_ , I thought as I turned to see Darien in light blue scrubs. "What are you doing here?"

Before I could respond, the instructor called for Darien to hurry up. He explained that he had to work over and apologized for being late. Taking his bag to the nearby restroom, he went to go change. The instructor sauntered over to me.

"You're the tester for tonight, right?" I nodded. "Alright, well, I usually have to work with Darien since he can only come on Thursdays but now that you're here you can dance with him!" I gulped. There was a soft chuckle behind me and I realized that Darien was going to beat this situation to death.

"Alright, listen, I didn't know that you took dance lessons here," I started as Darien broke our physical boundaries by moving me to the positions that the other couples had adopted.

"I don't doubt that. I do wonder why it is _now_ that you suddenly want dancing lessons," he smirked. "Did you have that great of a time a couple of Saturdays ago?"

I avoided his gaze and focused on the instructor's directions. This kind of dance required a lot of hip movement and close contact; both things I didn't think I should be doing with Darien at the moment.

"You always were colorful," he said out of the blue. I looked up at him confused. "The hot pink and blue and whatnot, as opposed to the black the rest of us are wearing." Without meaning to, I began to survey the tight, black shirt he was wearing and his black slacks that looked tailored. When I looked up again, he was smiling and my cheeks turned red.

"I'm just wanting to brush up on my dancing skills. Now, since you think you're such the expert, why don't you help me out with this?"

Darien was about to cut the crap and show her the movements when the instructor clapped her hands. "Alright, I want to be sure that everyone here is on the same page. This is a _very_ intimate dance and it can be adapted for all skill levels as well as physical abilities." I looked around and watched everyone nod. "Normally I would demonstrate the dance of the unit with my pupil Darien, but tonight he has another partner available. Would you two be willing to give an example to the class? It won't be a full song."

Darien looked like he was about to decline for me so I spoke up, "I'd love to but this is my first night; I'm afraid I, myself, do not know much about the tango yet."

The instructor smiled and clapped her hands again, "That's perfect! You can show that a low skill level can do just as well. Darien, do you think you'll be able to figure out her abilities and limitations quickly?" It was obvious that the woman was unaware that we knew each other. Darien looked between us and then nodded to the instructor.

The other couples cleared the floor and the instructor changed discs in her old boom box. When Marc Anthony's "I Need to Know" started playing, I inwardly groaned. Darien leaned forward and whispered, "Follow my lead."

He trailed his right hand down the length of my left arm and, then grabbing my hand, he twirled me around so that my back was against his chest. My shoulders were squared as he moved his hands smoothly down my arms and drew them in making me embrace myself.

He kept his hold on my left forearm and spun me out and arms' length. I matched the sway of his hips and started to feel the electricity that we had shared just two weeks prior. We sashayed our feet in a cha-cha, and he gestured for me to spin my hips more to the left and right, which caused my skirt to fan out.

Darien brought us closer together and I could feel his ragged breath on my neck. "You're doing a great job, Serena," he whispered huskily. "Pull your right leg up onto mine."

"What?" I asked, surprised at his demand. My eyes quickly flashed to a poster behind him of a dancing couple and then I realized what he was asking me to do. It wasn't the most suave move on my part, but Darien adjusted his stance to accommodate me. He brought his opposite foot forward and leaned us both back, his hands holding me firmly.

I suddenly realized that our pelvises were in direct contact and I moaned at the feeling. Darien's eyes widened and I felt his hold loosen. My body slid to the side and I called out as I headed towards the floor.

At the last possible second, Darien caught me, though the position we were now in almost looked to be on purpose. I patted his shoulder to get him to bring me vertical again.

"So that's it, right?" I asked shakily, hoping the instructor would turn off the song.

* * *

 **Another Dance: Side B**

 **1085 Words**

 **Posted: June 22, 2018**

* * *

I looked to the time and realized that even if I hurried I was still going to be at least a few minutes late. The subway wasn't too crowded so I took the opportunity to stretch there before dance class.

As with every Thursday, my mind drifted to Serena Tsukino. Ever since I heard her in the Crown talking about wanting a guy who could dance, I had been taking lessons. I was surprised to see her at the hospital benefit two weeks ago and even more surprised when I had to dance with her. It took everything in me to ignore my fear and put what I had learned to good use.

As I began the trip up the two flights of steps, I thought about when I might get enough courage to contact her for a date. When I reached the studio, I was shocked at what I saw before me. Serena was _here_.

She backed into me and I couldn't stop myself from using her old nickname, "Meatball Head? What are you doing here?"

Before I could get a response, the instructor called for me to hurry up. I quickly explained that I had to work over and apologized for being late. Taking my bag to the nearby restroom, I went to go change.

 _Why is she here?_ _I'm not ready yet_. I changed out of my scrubs into my dance attire and begrudgingly returned to the studio. When I heard that the instructor was pairing us together I couldn't help but laugh. _This is just not my night._

She turned to face me, "Alright, listen, I didn't know that you took dance lessons here." I couldn't focus on what she was saying. My only thoughts were to the task at hand. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to our spot in the studio.

"I don't doubt that. I do wonder why it is _now_ that you suddenly want dancing lessons," I smirked. "Did you have that great of a time a couple of Saturdays ago?" In an effort to cover my nearly overflowing emotions, I assumed the immature attitude I had towards her years ago.

She ignored me and wouldn't even look at me. _Great. Now I've alienated her._

"You always were colorful," I said suddenly. Her eyebrows knitted together. "The hot pink and blue and whatnot, as opposed to the black the rest of us are wearing." I watched as she began to look me over. _Is she checking me out?_ My heart started to race and I tried to steady my breathing. Once she realized that she had been caught, her cheeks turned rosy.

"I'm just wanting to brush up on my dancing skills. Now, since you think you're such the expert, why don't you help me out with this?"

The instructor clapped her hands, snapping my attention to the front of the studio. "Alright, I want to be sure that everyone here is on the same page. This is a _very_ intimate dance and it can be adapted for all skill levels as well as physical abilities." Everyone nodded. "Normally I would demonstrate the dance of the unit with my pupil Darien, but tonight he has another partner available. Would you two be willing to give an example to the class? It won't be a full song."

 _I can't dance with her again. I'm not ready_. I wanted to stop this before it went too far, but Serena spoke instead, "I'd love to but this is my first night; I'm afraid I, myself, do not know much about the tango yet."

My instructor smiled and clapped her hands again, "That's perfect! You can show that a low skill level can do just as well. Darien, do you think you'll be able to figure out her abilities and limitations quickly?" I wish that I could go back in time and not have picked up those extra rotations. I wish that I could have pulled the instructor aside to prevent this from happening.

The other couples cleared the floor and my instructor changed discs in her old boom box. When we last went over the tango two months ago, I discovered that her favorite tango song was Marc Anthony's "I Need to Know." The lyrics couldn't be worse in this situation.

Shaking the thoughts of the music from my mind and deciding I would only focus on the beat, I leaned forward and whispered, "Follow my lead." I had to pretend that I was dancing with someone else; anyone else.

I trailed my fingers down the length of her arm and then grabbed her hand so that I could twirl her around. With her back to my chest, I smoothed my hands down her arms. The sensation of her skin caused my imagination to blur. There was no ignoring the fact that I was performing an intimate dance with Serena Tsukino, and in front of an audience again, no less.

Spinning her out at arms' length, I began to sway my hips to the beat of the song. She picked up on the dance move and matched me. Our feet dance in a cha-cha and I tried to get her to move her hips more. In the tango, the woman was known to flick her skirt to each side which required a lot of hip movement.

I pulled her closer and I struggled to control my breathing. "You're doing a great job, Serena," I whispered in a voice I did not recognize. "Pull your right leg up onto mine."

"What?" she asked surprised. I realized that my statement, with her lack of dance knowledge, sounded incredibly forward and sexual. But she complied.

I had to lower myself to help her with the dance move. Despite her slight awkwardness, I thought it was adorable. I brought my right foot forward and leaned us both back, working hard to keep her upright.

Too late did it don on me that this would cause our pelvises to come into direct contact. The sound that emitted from her lips startled me and I felt my grip falter. As Serena descended to the floor, I dropped down and caught her. She seemed nervous and patted me to pull her up again.

I couldn't find any words, to say out loud at least. _Did she feel the electricity that I felt? Was she mad at me for dropping her? Is she busy after this class?_

"So that's it, right?" she asked suddenly. My heart dropped.


	17. Wild Horses

**Wild Horses**

 **493 Words**

 **Posted: June 26, 2018**

* * *

So I just put my foot here and prop up?" I verified. My instructor reached for my hand and placed it on Whiskey, my dark-brown horse.

"Yes... and then you'll swing your leg over the saddle," she looked at me suspiciously. "So, um, how long has it been since you last rode?"

My back was now facing her so I couldn't see her facial expression, but I could guess. I turned to face her, "Alright, so I haven't ever actually ridden a horse before, but I'm twenty-two, I'm too old for that pee-wee class."

The instructor laughed, "You know, we do private instruction here."

I pointed to her and back to me, "Isn't this already private? I'm the only one here."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a beginner's instructor," she grabbed the reins of my beautiful horse and began walking back to the stables. "Hey, Darien!"

I followed the direction of her voice to the entrance of the stables where a man with shaggy, black hair and overly-tanned, yet toned, arms stood. His white T-shirt had a few dirt stains on the front of his chest and his dark blue, boot-cut jeans hugged him just right. The large, silver buckle of his belt rested level with his hips. He looked back towards us with a bright smile and I, for a moment, thought I was going to fall over.

"It's last minute, but I saw that you didn't have any lessons after four today. Could you give Ms. Tsukino a test lesson? She's new to riding."

The other instructor, Darien, walked up and put on a light brown cowboy hat, "You've never ridden a horse before?" His deep blue eyes watched me carefully and I felt myself catching a breath. Though I had never met this man before, I was transfixed with memories I never knew I had. I slowly shook my head, never taking my eyes off of him. "Well, hopefully we can change that. You only want a test lesson?"

I blinked a couple times when I realized that I hadn't given a prompt answer, "Oh, I mean," I looked to my original instructor, "I was signed up for the wrong session, but, uh, yeah, I mean, I'll stay." I clapped my hands nervously, "I'll show up every week," if you're my instructor.

"Twice a week," he corrected. "My private instruction lessons are twice a week. Will you be able to commit to that?" My previous instructor looked at him confused and I noticed that my heart rate had picked up.

My face was turning red and the only way I could tell was because of the looks they were giving me. "Absolutely."


	18. Bubblegum

**Bubblegum**

 **413 Words**

 **Posted: July 6, 2018**

* * *

"You probably haven't even been kissed yet," Darien retorted. Anger boiled up inside of Serena as she tried to think clearly about her next words.

"I have too been kissed! I was five years old!" she beamed but the light surrounding her faded quickly with his laughter.

"Five? That's a laugh. Was he your true kindergarten love?" he teased.

Serena closed the distance between them and grabbed the front of his shirt. If it weren't for him sitting on the barstool, she wouldn't have been able to reach.

"He was the sweetest boy I've ever met; nothing like the likes of you!" Serena released her hold on his shirt when the scent of his cologne became overwhelming

Darien smirked and crossed his arms. "Does he have a name?" When she shook her head he continued, "Hah! There is no guy!"

"He never told me," she pleaded. "It was the summer my mother had to chop my hair off after Sammy got gum stuck in it."

"I can't even imagine you without your meatballs," he furrowed his brow trying to think.

Serena grimaced, "Well, I was at the park that day, crying about my hair since it was in a ragged bob. He told me I should cherish my hair when it grew back and take the time to have fun with it in case it ever happened again."

Gears started turning in Darien's head, trying to search for a memory. Serena continued, "He said that you should always cherish the moments you get in life because the next moment it could all be different. And then he kissed me."

Darien got wide-eyed and his jaw dropped, but Serena didn't notice. "So I took his advice and when my hair got long enough I started styling it all sorts of ways. When I came up with this style, I liked it so much that I kept doing it. Despite all the hate you give me for it, I know in my heart that he would have loved it."

"I—I—," Darien was able to mutter. "That was _you_?"

Serena broke out of her dreamy daze and looked to Darien again, "What do mean it was me? Of course it was me; it's my story!"

"N—no, I mean… You were the little girl crying about her hair that day in the park?"

Serena had about enough of Darien's lack of listening, "Yes, Darien. Do I need to make flashcards for you or something?"


	19. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

 **679 Words**

 **Posted: July 7, 2018**

* * *

Continuation of **Wild Horses**

* * *

I pulled on the reigns when I saw Darien motion for us to stop. "You see that there?" he asked, pointing to a small clearing with a single tree. "That's where I was when this little guy threw me to the ground." He patted the mane of his horse and looked over at me.

"Wow, I would have hated being out here alone. And you said it happened at night? Wasn't it dark?"

Darien smiled, "Yeah, but it was during the Night Trot. He just got a little spooked by another little animal; probably a rabbit or something." He started us on the trail once again. "You know, it's a full moon tomorrow night and we're having another Night Trot, would you like to come?"

I shrugged, "I'm not a fan of the dark." It was a lame answer; in truth, I was nervous to be basically alone with him for so long.

He chuckled, "We set up lanterns along the path so it won't be so dark. I'm not a chaperone this time so it could be just us… if that's something you're interested in." Darien seemed nervous, as if asking me on a date was opening himself up for extreme ridicule.

"Oh, well, lanterns would make it a lot more… lit, I suppose."

"So I'll see you there?" I nodded and the air around us seemed to become breathable again.

The next night I showed up to the stables and waited as mainly teenagers readied their horses. It made sense that none of the kids would be allowed to go to such an event, but I still felt a bit old.

I didn't know how to dress properly for this night ride. I wanted to look cute since this was sort of a date, but I would be riding for a couple hours and it needed to be practical. My dark jeans were tucked into my hiking boots and I wore a light flannel over a black tank.

A few moths flew by me on their way to the lamp I was standing under. "You really don't like the dark, do you?" I heard his voice behind me.

I shrugged, "We humans are diurnal for a reason."

"You're smart," he grinned, "or at least you know big words. Give me a hand with this?" I helped him attach a blanket roll to his horse's saddle. It was more for instruction than him actually needing help, but when I felt his breath on my neck I began to think he had other motives for getting my assistance.

On the trail, I fell under a bit of a daze and it took me a couple minutes to realize that we had deviated from the marked section of the trails. Darien had a light with him that shone on our path and right before I could ask where we were going he announced that we were 'here;' wherever 'here' was I didn't know.

I watched as he unrolled the blanket and laid it on the grass. Behind the tree from the day before he pulled out a backpack. Inside were a few snacks and some water bottles.

"I wasn't expecting this," I whispered as I sat down by the picnic.

"What? A moonlit picnic with a beautiful woman?" his face turned red, "Oh, that's what I was expecting."

"You're more suave than you give yourself credit for, Darien," I laughed as I picked up one of the snack cake packs.

Darien handed me a bottle of water, "Sorry that it's not fancier. I don't exactly make bank from teaching riding lessons and doing my shifts on the ranch."

I shook my head, "It's just as you would do so it's exactly as I would want. Thank you for going through the trouble." Darien gave me a bite of his Swiss cake roll and then chuckled.

"I like that you see it that way."

He reached for my hand and weaved his fingers through mine. We both sat there in comfortable silence watching as the full moon rose to its apex.


	20. Wig Out

**Wig Out**

 **609 Words**

 **Posted: July 11, 2018**

* * *

The doorbell at the front of the arcade rang at 4:25 p.m. _Just on time_ , I thought.

I turned on my barstool and looked to see Lita, Raye, Ami, and Mina. _Serena must have detention again._ I was bummed because, for whatever reason, I really was looking forward to seeing her today.

Before the door closed, another person walked in with long black hair and blunt bangs. Well, not Serena-long but about to her mid back. Her figure was curvy and I took notice of how her hips swayed in the denim shorts she wore.

 _Who... is... that?_

I finished my coffee and walked over to the girls' usual booth to say hi, hoping they would introduce me to their new friend. They each smiled and Raye batted her eyes at me.

"Why don't you guys introduce me to-," I stopped short and stared at the sight before me. Serena's pink lips and bright blue eyes appeared from beneath the hair facade. "Wha-What happened to you?" I nearly shouted.

Serena grumbled, "What? You don't like _any_ hairstyle on me?"

I struggled to find my words. _But her blonde hair with the meatballs... I make fun of it, yes, but I would never want her to get rid of it._

"Why would you dye your hair black? Why would you cut your bangs like that and style your hair... so simply?" I still couldn't believe the contrasting color that she now donned. In fact, I recently had dreams of Serena with even lighter hair; almost silver, but never black.

"Are you having a panic attack? Darien," she rested her hand on my arm, "it's just hair."

"It's not! I-I have to go," I said, returning to the counter for my jacket and heading out of the arcade. I was halfway to my apartment when I heard her voice behind me.

"Darien! Darien!"

I stopped and reluctantly turned back, "What is it, Serena?" Serena's hands reached up to her head and began tugging on the black tresses. "What are you-," I paused as I saw the golden strands peeking under her black hair and watched as she removed the covering completely.

"It's just a wig. I got it for a costume and wanted to wear it out and about today. Are you alright?"

I swallowed hard and silently thanked the universe that it had not been real. "Oh, Odango!" I shouted, pulling her into my arms. I didn't care that I was calling her by her nickname when her hair was actually in a single, flattened bun and it didn't occur to me right away that I was holding her more intimately than I ever had before.

Serena relaxed in my arms and rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, once again glad that her hair wasn't really changed. She pulled from me and looked up.

"Did you just kiss me?"

I blinked. _Crap_.

"Darien," she punched my arm, "why would you do that? It's not funny."

I furrowed my brow, "I wasn't being funny."

"Well, y-you don't like me like that so you really shouldn't," she replied.

"What gave you that idea?" The words came out faster than I could reel them back in. Fueled by the moment, I closed my eyes and leaned in towards her, expecting our lips to connect, but instead I felt her squirm in my arms. Opening my eyes again, I watched as she ran away quickly, the raven wig still in her hand dancing in the wind.


	21. You First!

**You First!**

 **644 Words**

 **Posted: July 12, 2018**

* * *

"So what do you think of that one?" Seiya asked, annoyed that Serena still hadn't left the open bar. They had been at the holiday party for an hour and both had agreed to choose potential dates for each other. Seiya had already agreed to a woman Serena pointed out, but if Serena didn't settle for a man soon he could miss his chance to ask her dance.

Serena looked in the direction Seiya was gesturing and rolled her eyes. "I already know him. That's Darien Shields."

" _That's_ Darien Shields?" Seiya asked, shocked. "Wow, you always made him sound hideous."

Serena scoffed, "Isn't he though?"

Seiya shook his head, "If I weren't straight I'd go for him. I swear, Serena. I'm not going to be able to find anyone for you; not even the independently-wealthy orphan is good enough for you."

Serena's eyes widened. "You listen here, Seiya; that is no way to talk about him. I can't believe you would sum him up in such a way."

"Whoa," was all that Seiya could say. He watched her body language speak volumes. "Look at you defending the guy you have no interest in."

She waved her hand to dismiss his concerns. "I'm preoccupied by righteous indignation. Think nothing more of it."

"Sure," Seiya knocked his drink back. "Well, he's on his way over here. I'm putting my foot down, Sere." He moved swiftly from the bar and left Serena alone as Darien Shields approached her.

"Hi, I'm sorry but you look so much like someone I've met before," he smiled.

Serena smirked, "You know very well who I am, Darien Shields. Now, I've just finished defending you so that's all the goodwill you'll receive from me tonight."

Darien followed her as she turned to the inside of the bar again. He gestured to the bartender for another of what Serena was drinking and then looked to her. "I was told that you were supposed to be at this party. I was hoping to speak with you."

"What; to apologize?"

"Actually, yes." Serena snapped her neck to face him. "I am so sorry for how I treated you when you were younger. I always picked on you about your hair, friends-."

"And my grades. You know, I'm in my third year of law school?"

Darien nodded, "That's what I was told. Listen, it's not an excuse but I didn't grow up with the warm, comforting family that you did. I didn't know how to address my feelings back then and there was no one to talk to about everything."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Feelings about what?"

"Well, I had a _huge_ crush on you. Of course, I responded as a juvenile boy would have but the feelings were there, I assure you."

Serena took another sip of her drink, "Well, too bad you weren't able to just say it back then. I liked you too, despite all your teasing."

"Then why didn't _you_ say anything?"

Serena swallowed as she locked eyes with Darien Shields. "Well, I mean, you're the guy."

"That's a bit archaic, don't you think? You could have easily been the one to broach the subject," Darien crossed his arms with an amused look on his face. Just as she was about to respond Darien cut her off, "That's an old issue now. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You're basically a stranger to me now. Maybe I don't feel safe going anywhere with you!"

Darien chuckled, "Alright. Then let's get to know each other again. Tell me something new about yourself."

Serena almost shouted, "You first!" to which Darien sighed.

" _Now_ who's being immature?"


	22. Wasn't Me

**Wasn't Me**

 **458 Words**

 **Posted: July 13, 2018**

* * *

When I finally arrived back on the Moon, I let out a sighed that was a mix of exhaustion and contentment. I had been busy traveling between the planets to oversee some business my father had assigned me. All I could think about when I wasn't meeting with the ambassadors was _her_. Constantly, my mind drifted to the beautiful Moon princess; my love, Serenity.

 _Her long, silvery hair always tied up in those cute, little buns... Her slender legs, always hidden by her white dress... And her gorgeous smile..._ I smiled to myself as the carriage came to a halt.

"We're here, my Majesty," my coachman said. I bid my thanks and goodbyes to him and my footman before embarking up the steps to the Moon Palace. When I reached the balcony on the north side, I paused and took in her form. There she stood; my love and my princess.

I tiptoed quietly behind her and snaked my arm around her waist. Bringing my lips to her ear, I whispered, "I haven't been able to get my mind off of you. I've had so many thoughts about what we could do when I returned to the Moon; mainly dirty thoughts." I brushed my lips on the back of her neck before I felt her spin around.

I had closed my eyes and began to lean down when I felt two fingers pressed to my mouth.

"Endymion!" I heard her say. I immediately realized that the voice I was hearing was not that of my beloved.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a shocked and pissed-off queen in front of me. "Q-queen Selene! I-I didn't realize-."

"And _I_ didn't realize you were so crass with my daughter. Explain yourself!"

I stood there rooted in place. There were no words, no coherent thoughts coming to mind as I stared at the Moon Queen. She waited for my answer and the longer I took, the more angry she looked.

"I apologize, Queen Selene. I promise that I hold the highest esteem for your daughter. I-I just-," I trailed off but the queen raised a hand to silence me.

"For your sake, and mainly mine, I am going to forget that this interchange happened. It would do you well to be sure this never happened again."

I was about to nod when I figured bowing would show more gratitude. "You have my sincere promise."

Queen Selene began to walk away, but stopped and looked at me one last time. "Serenity's in her bedroom, but I'm sure you know where that is."

My eyes widened in horror as my love's mother left me alone on the balcony.


	23. The Coffee Grind

**The Coffee Grind**

 **323 Words**

 **Posted: July 14, 2018**

* * *

The doorbell to the arcade rang continuously throughout the afternoon, but it didn't phase Serena. She was lost in her thoughts and working to make a decision. When the doorbell rang again, Darien appeared and looked happy to see her at the counter.

 _She's never sitting at the counter. Maybe she wants to talk to me?_

Darien walked up, silently motioned to Andrew for his usual, and sat next to her on his own bar stool.

"What's going on, Serena?" Darien waited for her reply but it never came. "Serena? he asked as he leaned over to look at her mug of coffee. "Are you alright? You're stirring your coffee and there's no cream, milk, or anything in it."

Serena released her hold on the spoon and looked to Darien. "I'm thinking."

Without missing a beat, Darien reverted to his old taunts. "Does it hurt so much that you can't focus?"

Serena's eyes narrowed and she spoke evenly, "How unfortunate for you that you believe that to be the only thing you can bring to a conversation." She pushed off from the counter, dropped a few dollars by her mug, and headed out of the arcade.

Darien sat there in disbelief. _I can't believe I said that... I can't believe she said that..._ He waved to Andrew to stop him before he poured his coffee so that Darien could go after her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Andrew said. Darien furrowed his brow and Andrew continued, "Something's going on with her and Seiya. It seems bad."

Darien was filled with a mix of emotions. Happy to hear that things weren't going well with Seiya and that it could potentially lead to their breakup and yet upset about what could possibly have happened. _I'll just make sure I'm available to... comfort her, in case they_ do _break up._


	24. Grind It Out

**Grind It Out**

 **222 Words**

 **Posted: July 18, 2018**

* * *

Continuation of "The Coffee Grind"

* * *

"Stop, Seiya, just," I stopped my power walk and turned to face him, "stop, okay?" He continued to stare blankly until his head dropped and his shoulders sank.

"I'm so sorry, Sere."

Just when I thought I had finished crying, another tear rounded over the curve of my cheek. I didn't want to feel this pain. I didn't think Seiya was capable of causing me this pain.

"We're through, Seiya."

He looked up and there was something other than hurt in his eyes, though I couldn't discern it. "But Sere-."

I raised a hand, "And don't call me 'Sere' again. You lost that privilege when you slept with _her_."

He just couldn't wait any longer, I guess. I was waiting for something to make it special and, frankly, I'm especially glad that I had waited.

"This," I motioned to the air around and between us, "was all for nothing. I almost wish I could do myself the favor of taking this all back because everything was fine then. I don't like the hateful thoughts that have been going through my mind for the past day and all because you couldn't... just-."

Seiya started to open his mouth, but I spun around, my long ponytails whipping the air, to begin my trek home.


	25. Out Of Nowhere

**Out Of Nowhere**

 **283 Words**

 **Posted: July 20, 2018**

* * *

Continuation of "The Coffee Grind" and "Grind It Out"

* * *

Serena walked through the park as she had become accustomed to doing in the mornings. It gave her some much needed 'me time' for her to collect her thoughts; something she realized she needed after everything that went down with Seiya. As she turned the corner to her favorite bench, she noticed someone sitting there.

"Darien," she whispered to herself. When she reached the bench, he looked up to her and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you," he said.

"Huh?"

He stood to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "I heard what happened with Seiya."

Serena shrugged, "That was two weeks ago. Everyone's already talked me through it. Why are you just now talking to me about it?"

Darien smiled, "Because I've been trying to the get the courage to talk to you without our usual taunts. I don't want to rush things, but I also don't want to chance losing you to someone else again."

She took a step back causing Darien to drop his arms. "Sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have waited so long before, then maybe you wouldn't be dealing with this heartbreak." Serena dipped her head and then turned to avert her eyes.

"I didn't know you felt this way," she replied. Darien leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"That's why I'm telling you now. Whenever you're ready and available, give me a call, okay? Again, there's no rush; take all the time you need," he said with a wave as he exited the park. Serena touched her cheek and realized it was hot and likely red.


	26. Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Nowhere I'd Rather Be**

 **427 Words**

 **Posted: July 21, 2018**

* * *

Continuation and final installment from "The Coffee Grind," "Grind It Out," and "Out Of Nowhere"

* * *

I turned my phone over once again and looked at the time. _Still just 6:57 p.m._ I glanced around the coffee shop and snapped my neck towards the door when I heard the bell ring. A group of women walked in and I slumped my shoulders. Taking a sip of my iced coffee, I looked to the time again.

 _This is stupid. He's probably somewhere laughing now. I should jus-._

The doorbell rang again and Darien walked into the coffee shop. His black bangs framed his beautiful blue eyes and I suddenly felt calm. He smiled and walked over to my table.

"I got you a coffee and a muffin," I said.

Darien took his seat, "Cinnamon? My favorite."

He started consume his food and drink when I leaned back with my arms crossed over my chest. "So, what's your endgame with this?"

Without moving his head, he looked up at me, "What do you mean? I like you and I'd like to go out with you. What part of that is confusing to you?"

"All of the parts."

Darien chuckled, "You're funny, you know that? Back when we traded jabs everyday I was surprised at how often you were able to match me on wit." He took another sip of his coffee, "But I'd like to spend some time with you and get to know you better, you know, on a more personal level."

I grabbed my iced coffee and took a gulp, "Well, I don't want the girls to know; not yet anyways."

"I'll be sure to tell Drew not to blab."

I almost choked on my current sip, "You told Andrew?"

Darien nodded, "We had plans this evening and I had to cancel on him."

"That's not very nice of you."

Darien shrugged, "He knows I like you and I didn't want to chance you changing your mind if I had to postpone. He's cool with it."

"Why did you talk to him about me?" I wasn't sure what to make of his statement and it felt like weird gossiping to me.

He swallowed his last bite and grinned, "I needed advice and it's good that I took his, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Darien leaned in, "So we've established that I've got no other plans or ulterior motives. What about _you_?"

Making up my mind to see this thing through, I also leaned in and smiled, "Alright. Let's see where this goes, Darien."


	27. Senior Skip Day

**Senior Skip Day**

 **1,287 Words**

 **Posted: July 24, 2018**

* * *

We piled into Raye's jeep after loading up our towels, some beach chairs and Mina's family's portable tent. I sat shotgun so that I could attempt control over the radio.

"Serena!" Raye shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged and turned to KZAZ when Raye slapped my hand. "Geez, Raye!" Just when I thought she was going to change the station, she paused because one of her current favorites came on. I relaxed in my seat with a smirk, _Serves you right_.

We were heading to the beach, about an hour away, for senior skip day and I was stoked to be doing something so _daring_. Lita and Mina skipped a few times this year already, but I was always too scared to attempt it.

I was wearing my new white bikini with a light blue tube top and white shorts. My long, blonde hair was in a messy, half bun and I was wearing my favorite jewel-charm choker. I stuck my hand out the window and let my fingers dance in the wind.

When we got to the beach, we all worked to bring our stuff to the ideal spot. It was still early in the morning, so it wasn't too hard to find a place to set everything up. Lita had brought her portable grill and a cooler full of goodies for lunch and dinner. I helped Ami build the tent and only called for assistance once. Okay, twice.

I left the group to try and find some seashells, but didn't pay much attention to the tall lifeguard's chair that I passed. I scanned the sand being surged with ocean water to locate shells.

"You're too late," a voice said. I looked around to find the source of the voice before I heard a chuckle. I looked up the tall, white structure to find a very tanned man with shaggy, black hair. "There are people that show up right after high tide and collect all the shells. They then sell them to tourists in the shops, so you're too late to get any _real_ good ones."

"Oh," I replied, looking back to my friends. "Well, thanks," I said walking to the tent again. I felt his eyes on me for a moment, but when I looked back he had resumed his duties.

A couple hours of lounging in the tent went by before the heat got high enough to swim. I shed my clothes and ran with Mina and Raye to the water. We were having fun bobbing with each wave when I looked back to the shore. The lifeguard was looking left to right, lifting and lowering his head as he scanned the water. When his eyes were towards us, he paused for a moment before resuming his prior movements.

I noticed a few more times as we swam that he would do that every so often as he looked in our direction. Lita waved her hands high in the air, notifying us that lunch was ready. As we walked back up the beach, the lifeguard lifted his dark shades and smiled at me.

"I'm on break in fifteen minutes. Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

I looked to Mina and Raye, but they had continued to our friends. "Oh, I kind of have plans right now." The lifeguard followed my gaze and saw the smoke coming off of Lita's grill.

"Oh, alright."

Giving a short wave, I rejoined my friends for brats, baked potatoes and corn on the cob. After I snapped open a soda, Mina's shadow cast me in darkness. "What did that lifeguard want? Are we in trouble?"

"What?" I shook my head, "No, he asked me to have lunch with him."

All of my friends went wide-eyed, but it was Raye who spoke up. "And you said _no_?" I shrugged. "Serena, a hot lifeguard asked you out and you said no?"

Lita interjected, "Aren't you going to the college near here in the fall?"

"Yeah, so?"

They all shook their heads and returned to their meals. I tried to sneak a glance at his lifeguard stand, but saw a woman with long, red hair in his place. _Great, I didn't even get his name. I'll probably never see him again._

We spent the afternoon having fun building sand castles, listening to KZAZ again, and even found a bunch of guys to join us in a beach volleyball game. When someone pointed out that the ball was lacking air, one of the guys said I could take it to the lifeguard shack where they keep supplies for the guards and a small pump I could use for the ball.

"Just ask for Darien," another guy suggested.

It hadn't crossed my mind that I might come across the guy from before, but that's what happened. The shack had a wooden, counter-style window that was perched open. Inside, the lifeguard from earlier was reading a book with his tanned legs up on the table. "Uh, hi," I said trying to get his attention. I wondered if the noisy, metal fan was too loud for him to hear me. He finished his page and moved his eyes to me.

He smiled, "It's you again."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Darien."

He cocked his head to the side, "What for? You have a date with him?"

I laughed nervously, "No, some of the guys told me he could help inflate our ball." I lifted the volleyball to his view. The lifeguard placed his book, inside down, on the table. He opened the door to his shack and walked around the outside to an attached shed and unlocked the door.

"So there are guys you _don't_ turn down," he teased.

I ignored his comment. "So you're allowed to help? We don't need Darien?"

He pushed the door open and located the pump. "Darien's not all he's cracked up to be, it seems." I gave him a funny look and he responded with an outstretched hand, "Darien Shields."

"Gosh freaking dang it," I muttered as I handed him the volleyball instead of my free hand.

Darien chuckled, "That's the most adorable lack-of-cursing I've ever heard." He sat down, crossed-legged, and worked to fix the ball.

After he finished, he handed me the ball back, but I didn't move. "I wasn't blowing you off earlier." His right eyebrow rose, "I really did have lunch plans."

"Do you have dinner plans?"

I smiled, "Kind of, but really I just have to be back by nine tonight. I live an hour from here."

He frowned, "Oh. That sucks."

"But I'm coming here in the fall," I quickly added. "It's going to be my freshman year at college."

Darien tilted his head to the side, "I go to the local college too; just finished my first year."

I stayed at the shack with Darien for another hour chatting and sharing stories. When we started rolling the volleyball back and forth to each other I realized that I had ditched my friends. "Crap, I've got to get back. We have to get leaving soon or my parents will find out we ditched school today."

"It _is_ a weekday, isn't it?" he smiled. "Can you come back this weekend? I'll give you my number."

"Sure," I said as I jotted it down on a scrap of paper from the table. Darien gave me his and I grabbed the volleyball. "I'll see if I can make it back out. Bye, Darien." I waved as I ran back to my friends.

When I got to my phone in the car I had a new message: _Had a great time. Hope to see you again soon, Serena. -D_


	28. Pivotal Moment

**Pivotal Moment**

 **1,601 Words**

 **Posted: July 26, 2018**

* * *

I wasn't allowed to date until high school. Aside from the assumption that such a person would be of the opposite gender, there were no other rules or limitations put in place. _That_ would be something they dealt with when my brother got older.

Maybe that's the benefit of being a first born? Parents don't know what they're in for. He had been a junior whose birthday teetered on him almost being declared a senior while I, on the other hand, was an average-aged freshman.

I had liked him almost right away. There might have been a couple short crushes leading up to my huge crush on him, but hey, I was just entering high school; there were a lot of guys to consider. We talked a bit on Facebook, which had just gotten popular with our age group, and in the back of my mind there was a chance we'd date.

My new best friend, Mina, wasn't so hopeful that I'd get the upperclassman so she had taken the time to line up some guys for me to date. I guess I had gotten a lot prettier over the summer... Or maybe I was blind to any advances before.

I had been an early bloomer, having been to first to develop breasts in the fifth grade. That physical maturity continued on until, well, now. But I was naive back then and thought that maybe guys saw more than my large breasts. They probably did, but it was definitely a focus.

We had been in the two soccer teams all summer and into the fall. Our school scheduled meets together and even some socials for us to all get to know each other.

Boy, did he have the prettiest blue eyes; the kind with little flecks of grey and gold in them. And his voice always caught me hitching a breath.

"Hey, Serena," he'd say and I'd just melt.

Though he was quite popular and outgoing, the day he'd asked me out he looked really nervous. I was half all-smiles because my instincts told me what was coming, and yet half worried because his nervous feelings were rubbing off on me. _Why are you so scared_ , I wanted to ask, _do you think I'll say no?_

When he finally did ask, and I said yes, he seemed super relieved. Actually, he was so relieved that he left me standing there as he went off to do his next task for the afternoon.

I got a text later with a short apology for how he acted. Really, I thought it was cute. Not only were we kind of dating, but I was starting to get to see a side of him he obviously kept to himself. "Darien," I had whispered to myself as a clutched my phone.

After dating for over two months we still had not kissed. It was driving me crazy. I really wanted to kiss, to see what everyone else was talking about, and, more importantly, I wanted to kiss _him_. But I had never been kissed before and knew nothing about how to initiate it. I started taking mental notes from the movies and television shows I watched and even asked Mina for tips.

That was when she found out that Darien and I hadn't kissed yet, which she then eventually blabbed to our teammates. Since the two teams spent so much time together and there were a few couples established between us, news traveled to the guy's team.

I remember that afternoon. I had been behind the bleachers collecting some supplies for the coach when I first heard a couple of the guys talking about it.

"How long after you ask a girl out do _you_ kiss them?" one asked.

Another shrugged, "Within the week, probably." He turned to the other one with them, "What about you?"

"Minus one week," he replied with a playfulness in his voice.

People were talking about my personal life; my love life, you could say. At first I was mad, but then I was worried. _What if Darien finds out_ , I thought.

But of course he would. Darien was filling in for the goalie at practice right before the playoffs and a few of us girls had stayed to watch. He missed blocking a shot from a teammate who was wearing a yellow jersey over their practice attire.

"Wow, dropping the ball on _and_ off the field are we, Shields?" one of the guys in a red jersey announced. Darien had furrowed his brow so the guy continued, "You've got a total babe of a girlfriend and you haven't even kissed her? You a fag?"

Anger boiled over and I stood to my feet and shouted, "So _what_ if he is?" It had been one of the lines I practiced for the day my parents would find out about my brother, but I hadn't meant to say it today... and not about Darien. The entire field, and those in the bleachers, lost it. Darien turned beet red and looked up at me.

A quickly hashed rumor started going around that we were 'fake dating' to keep Darien's 'secret' and although I didn't care to listen to rumors, I had caused a huge rift in my relationship. He avoided me in the hallways at school and even cancelled our date for Thursday with a short text about being busy. _What have I done_ , I blamed myself.

I should have just talked to him privately about the issue instead of bringing Mina into it, but I was embarrassed. If I couldn't figure out how to initiate the kiss on my own then how would I have the nerve to talk to him about it?

I know what my mother would have said if I went to her for advice: _If you can't talk about it openly beforehand, then you probably shouldn't be doing it_. That had been the crux of her 'talk' with me, but this wasn't sex; _that_ was a big step that I wasn't even entertaining the thought of yet. This was my first kiss; a hurdle that would be hard to cross no matter my age.

I wish I had thought about that sooner. Maybe then I could have saved us a bunch of trouble.

I was on my way to the cafeteria after leaving fourth period late. I had a project I was trying to finish before our away game that coming weekend and the teacher allowed me a few additional minutes past the bell to find a good stopping point.

Turning the corner, I saw Darien walking in my direction. I knew he was in the earlier lunch schedule so he must have been on pass from his current class. What shocked me was when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty art classroom.

"We need to talk," he said. I nodded quietly and waited for him to continue. "There's a reason I haven't kissed you yet and you're not going to believe it."

I held my breath as I waited for him to tell me that he was, in fact, gay. _We could still be friends_ , I thought. I'll be sad to not have a romantic relationship with him anymore, but I knew that, given time, I could accept it.

"You see, I-uh-I... I've never kissed anyone before."

I blinked. "You've never...?"

"No," he added for clarity. "Everyone thinks I have, I guess. I'm a pretty private person so most of the guys don't even know who I've dated before you."

I tilted my head to the side, "But you never kissed _any_ of them?"

Darien shook his head, "No, but I never dated any of them for long. You are by far the longest I've dated anyone."

I smiled, "Well, I don't want to rush you, and I didn't want to embarrass you either; I just wanted my first kiss and I didn't know how to bring it up. I assumed you would know what to do."

Darien gave a half smile, "Wait, you've never kissed anyone before?" His eyes roamed my body and rested on my chest for a lingering second. I cleared my throat and his eyes shot up, "Sorry. I guess we both made assumptions."

I looked around the dimly lit classroom and took a step forward, "Well, I'm willing to move past this issue if you are."

Darien started looking at me nervously, like the day he asked me out. "Oh um... I don't-."

"Don't worry about it being perfect," I said confidently. "Just focus on enjoying it," I whispered as I closed my eyes and leaned in. I was worried that we would miss each other's faces but Darien had fixed that issue. He held my face with both hands and our lips connected. His lips were smooth and just slightly wet from him licking his lips prior. Surprisingly, I wasn't grossed out by that fact.

When we parted, I wore a smile as big as the one Darien was showing me. Neither of us said anything right away.

"Alright, next time one of us should just talk to the other."

I nodded, "Yes, communication is key, apparently. Maybe we should work on talking more?" I meant in general, but Darien clicked his tongue.

"I was thinking we could do that again."


	29. Happy Birthday, Happy Dreams

**Happy Birthday, Happy Dreams**

 **429 Words**

 **Posted: July 28, 2018**

* * *

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked as I marked up my agenda.

"Some of the guys in my hall are going to the lake to blow off steam before finals. I'm not sure if I'll go though," his voice echoed through the speaker of my phone.

"Why not?"

Mamoru sighed, "Parties at lakes in America tend to have lots of drinking and sex. I don't want to cause you more stress by going to such a thing."

As I finished marking the week I had gotten to, I dropped my pen. "But aren't there other things that happen at lake parties like... actually enjoying the lake? Mamo-chan, I trust you and it would be good for you to blow off steam too, especially this weekend."

"I guess."

I resumed my task of writing in the number of days, on each little box, I had left until Mamoru's summer break. It was way longer than I would have liked, but him getting to go to Harvard was a big deal so I was happy for him.

"I had a dream about you last night. Well," I smiled to myself, "I do most nights, but last night's was special." I could tell he had pulled the phone from his mouth for a moment as he let out the muffled groan he had tried to conceal. "You probably don't want to know, which is cool, but I thought I'd let you know that my subconscious misses you too."

"I dream about you every night, and then I wake up here." He paused before continuing, "And then I cuss."

I chuckled, "Aww, that's so sweet! What word do you say?" I had heard Mamoru curse maybe twice in all our years of knowing each other.

"It depends. Tomorrow's probably going to be, 'Happy birthday, my ass.'"

I dropped my phone on my bed beneath me and curled up laughing. When I heard him calling my name I picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, but now I _need_ to know what you dream about... specifically."

After a long pause, Mamoru finally responded, "Maybe one day I'll share one with you. Listen, I've got to meet with a professor before lunch. I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"Alrighty," I yawned. "In case you're too busy to call, happy birthday, Mamo-chan. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Sleep well, my princess."


	30. Private Show

**Private Show**

 **552 Words**

 **Posted: July 28, 2018**

* * *

Hell had certainly frozen over.

I rubbed my eyes while my [paper] milkshake straw was still angled to my mouth. _What the hell?_

"Hey, Andrew, have you seen my quantum mechanics textbook? I think I might have left it here," Darien said after walking into the arcade. _Okay, not_ completely _frozen._

I pushed my shake aside as I exited my booth to get a better look. Hiding behind the new Sailor V video game, I watched as Darien walked over to the front counter. The ugly green jacket was gone.

For so long I had tried to convince him to get rid of it. I teased him relentlessly and even offered to take him shopping. In fact, I had attempted reverse psychology a few days ago when he wouldn't stop talking about my hair buns. Whenever he teased me about my hair, he would have this look in his eyes that I was always too nervous to address.

The tight arm muscles I never knew he had rippled under the edge of his sleeve and I felt warm inside of the arcade, which was odd since it was cold to keep the ice cream from melting. Darien was wearing a black tee that looked like it was tailored for his physique and over that he wore a red flannel with the sleeves haphazardly torn several inches from the shoulder hem. His jeans were the same as the ones he allowed himself to wear on weekends, but it was a Tuesday.

 _Seriously. What is going on?_

"I see you're wearing the new clothes that Rita picked out," Andrew said as Darien lifted up the edge of the unbuttoned shirt in disgust.

"I look _ridiculous_ , Andrew," Darien practically whined. "Rita may have a career in fashion, but _no one_ should wear something like this. I look hideous!"

Andrew chuckled and pointed in my general area, whispering something to Darien. Darien then turned around and looked at me wide-eyed. I quickly knelt down and slipped a quarter from my left pocket to my left hand and then to my right hand.

I stood up and proudly displayed the coin in my hand. "Found it!" I nearly shouted, all too excited about the close call. Sitting at the Sailor V game, I slid the round token into the slot and saw the screen beam: Insert 2 Quarters.

A large hand brushed against my leg as I heard the familiar _clink_ of another coin being inserted. I swiveled the chair to the side to see Darien smiling.

"I guess these clothes aren't so bad after all, huh? Or do you really _love_ my green jacket?"

I scoffed, "No, it's too effeminate for you."

He smiled as if catching me in a corner. "So you find me much more masculine?" _I really walked into that one_."You know, I have the jacket at my apartment if _you_ wanted to try it on for me."

My face reddened at the invitation. "Well, I'm not really wanting," I glanced around me to see if anyone was within earshot, "uh, wanting to give a fashion show."

Darien leaned in and every fantasy and every dream I had tried to shove down deep into my subconscious surfaced. "I was thinking a private show, Meatball Head."


	31. In My Dreams

**In My Dreams**

 **861 Words**

 **Posted: July 30, 2018**

* * *

 _"I've been up all night with no sleep cause I feel like I'm dreaming [...] Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you." - Chris Call, All Night_

* * *

I propped myself up on my elbow and kneaded my pillow into a good form. _If I don't fall asleep soon, I'll be a walking zombie tomorrow._ I dropped back down on the bed and stared up at the what I used to think was a lulling ceiling fan.

It had been a couple of nights since I had been able to get a good night's sleep and I blamed it on my wandering thoughts about the masked man that appeared whenever an enemy showed up to cause trouble. He didn't help much, other than briefly distracting the enemy and would usually give me a bit of encouragement, though I suppose that was all the help I needed.

But now that he was in my life so much, I couldn't shake him from my thoughts at night.

I got up out of bed and decided that a late, _late_ night walked might clear my head. After sneaking out of my window and down the tree that perched so close to the house, I started on my way to the local park. I attempted to run, but since I wasn't running late for school, I didn't seem to have enough energy or drive to do so.

 _I know! I'll transform into Sailor Moon_ _!_ I smiled to myself as I activated my brooch. _Sailor Moon can run, unlike me_ , I thought, ignoring the fact that she was only my alter ego and not a separate being.

After several minutes of running the loop around and through the park, I heard someone calling out to me.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong? Where's the enemy?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked to see the masked hero that had been plaguing my thoughts standing nearby. Glancing around the surrounding area, I looked back to him. "What are you talking about? Is there a battle I'm missing?"

He sighed, "That's what I'm trying to ask you. I can always," he paused, " _feel_ when you transform." His enunciation of that word gave me warm shiver, which didn't even make sense. "Is there no enemy?"

I shook my head, "Not that I'm aware of. I'm sorry to make you come all this way in the middle of the night, but I'm just on a run to clear my head."

Tuxedo Mask chuckled, "You know, you remind me of someone, but they would never run to 'clear their head.' Otherwise, I swear you could be twins."

"Oh?" My heart felt like it was sinking further down my chest, almost lodging in my stomach. "Does this girl mean something to you?"

"Only in my dreams. She rather despises me, actually," he confessed.

Tuxedo Mask looked sad. Though I rarely got to see his expressions, it was obvious that his heart did belong to another. _Well, that should make it a_ little _easier to get over him. Maybe I could give him some advice?_

"Walk with me?" I offered and he raised an eyebrow. "I might be about to help. I am the champion of justice and best friends with the goddess of love."

He joined me but stayed silent for the first few minutes, perhaps collecting his thoughts. "She's a little young for me," he began.

"Robbing the cradle, are we?"

Tuxedo Mask immediately got on the defensive, "Not at all. I'm just surprised that I have feelings for someone a few years younger than me when there are people my age I could have fallen for instead."

"We can't choose who we fall in love with," I replied, feeling mature of my answer. "Does she know how you feel?"

"Not a chance," he answered. "I do a good job of pushing people away, though no matter how much I tease her she hasn't ever _really_ blown me off which is why I still think I might have a chance."

I nodded, "And why do you tease her?"

Tuxedo Mask stopped walking and looked to me, "I really don't know. It's kind of childish, isn't it?" I smiled and he returned the expression, "I guess she makes me feel young, something I never really got living in the or-uh, in Oregon."

"Oregon? You're from America?" I asked surprised. _But he has the local accent and he's not_ that _old?_

He cleared his throat, "On second thought, I don't think we should share too much about our personal lives. Aren't we supposed to keep our identities secret?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. Oh! I have to get home or Luna's gonna wonder where I went." I gave Tuxedo Mask a wide smile, feeling better about my feelings. _Maybe now I can stop worrying about Tuxedo Mask and focus on Darien Shields. Ooh, he's so yummy!_ "See you later, Tux!" I turned on my heels at the shortened version of his name and began my run home.

If I had stayed behind, I would have heard him him mulling over the name 'Luna' instead of the nickname I had just given him.


	32. Ugly Green Sweater

**Ugly Green Sweater**

 **191 Words**

 **Posted: August 5, 2018**

"Hey, Serena! Could you take a photo of us?" Andrew called over. I turned around to see him, Rita, Raye, Beryl, and Darien all standing there eagerly. Well, all but Darien. It was the arcade's annual Christmas party and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Yeah, Meatball Head, you're not doing anything," Darien snorted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Andrew's phone from him. Gesturing for all the girls to scoot together and for the guys to stand behind them, I started to focus the lens.

"You girls look great!" I beamed, "I love your dresses; so chic!" Raye smiled and started talking about the deal she got on her designer dress.

"Hey," Darien frowned. I had already snapped a photo and made a mental note to get Andrew to send it to me. "What about _me_?"

He seemed mockingly offended and yet prideful of his green, cable-knit sweater. I bit back my laughter and met his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Darien_. Your sweater is _so in_. Is it Croft and Barrow?" I teased.

His mocking smile fell as he answered slowly, "Yes?"


	33. The Happiest Season of All

**The Happiest Season of All**

 **1,944 Words**

 **Posted: August 7, 2018**

* * *

"Andrew? What's up?" I asked with my phone wedged between my ear and shoulder. I was trying to finish wrapping gifts for the girls before our Christmas party in a couple of hours, but was struggling with making my own bows. "What is he doi—oh great. Yeah, no, I—I can go get him." I pulled the ribbon to tighten the bow and slid the phone down my shoulder and back into my hand. "No, you've been planning this for the last month, I can go. And don't worry, everything is going to be perfect."

I hung up the phone and looked at the unwrapped gifts on my kitchen table. Sighing, I grabbed my purse and coat and headed out of the door. When I pulled into the parking lot, it was as busy as a restaurant, situated next to a mall, should be this close to Christmas. After fifteen minutes and a sneaky maneuver, I found a spot to park.

Heading inside, I weaved through the crowd of large groups and families. I knew they were glaring at me, and they were probably thinking I had snagged a reservation that would push their dinner even later. The hosts tried to get me to put my name in, but I explained to them that I was heading to the bar.

"It's quite full, ma'am," a hostess said.

I nodded, "And there will be another space when I leave. I'm picking up—," I looked over to see Darien singing, with gusto, the notes to Carol of the Bells to two middle-aged women, "that one." The hostess arched her brow and scoffed before returning to her computer. I unbuttoned my coat as the number of people in the narrowed space was making me warm.

I walked up to the counter and cleared my throat, but it was too loud in the restaurant for him to hear me. "Getting drunk at the Cheesecake Factory? Really, Darien?"

He turned around and looked nervous before settling into a grin. " _You're_ here. Hey," he tried to get the two women's attention again, "this is Serena Tsukino. She's a feisty one on the covers."

I smiled, "He means I'm an amateur deejay and I'm known for my mixes."

"Suuure," he slurred. "I called Andrew. Where is he?"

I motioned to the bartender, "Andrew is busy so he called me. Have you settled your tab?" The bartender nodded so I turned to Darien who was eyeing me. "Com'on, I deserve more respect than that."

His eyes flitted up to me with a sad smile, "I like your dress." I was wearing a a pink circle dress trimmed in white fur. All the girls would be wearing similar dresses, each in our favorite color. "I hate Christmas," he finally said.

Although Andrew had been the one to pick him up last year, I knew that this was a yearly occurrence for Darien. This was only the second time I had to pick him up from a bar on Christmas Eve, but I had heard of all the times Andrew had to since Darien was seventeen. How he managed to be served, I wasn't sure, but it was the only time of the year that he showed signs of having a drinking problem.

"I know," I whispered as I grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

He seemed to be sobering up, which was probably due to the bartender cutting him off, but I still had to help him buckle up before driving to his apartment. Knowing that I'd be a little late at this point, I texted the girls. _They probably figured I'd be late anyways, but I won't tell them why_. At a traffic light, I glanced over at Darien who seemed to be falling asleep. Suddenly he shot up with a big intake of air.

"Serena!"

I had practically slammed on my breaks and clutched my right hand to my chest. "What? What is it?" I asked as I rested my hand back on the gear shift.

"I—uh," he looked down at my hand. "You drive a manual?"

Confused at the question, I gave him a funny look. "Yes? I'm not made of money."

"But this car is used. You can buy used automatics. I'm just surprised; I didn't think you could drive stick shift."

I laughed, "I had to learn. And it's not just the initial cost, Darien. If I get engine problems, a manual is cheaper to fix than an automatic. Not everyone is rich like you."

Darien got silent and I started mentally kicking myself. I wanted to apologize, but figured that he needed the unmedicated silence. When we got to his building, I helped him to the elevator and asked which floor. Though I had been to his building before to meet up, I had never been to his apartment, but I couldn't say that I was _too_ surprised that he lived on the top floor.

The decor looked boring. Not modern chic, or grayed-out art noveau, but bleak. _How can he come home to this everyday?_ I knew that when Darien wasn't basically living at his parents' company, he was out hanging with some of us, so maybe that answered my question.

"I'll help you take a bath," I announced, remembering the smell of alcohol on more than his breath. Darien gave me a wicked smile as he shrugged out of his clothes and staggered to the bathroom in the nude. I gathered the clothes and tossed them in his washer. "Alright, you run the water and I'll grab some clothes."

I opened a few drawers to find the items I was looking for before I returned to him. The door was cracked and I heard him mutter, "Oh, Serena. Why'd she have to see me like this?" I took a deep breath as I nudged the door open with my foot. "Let me make something clear," I stated as I knelt down beside the tub, "there are parts of you that _you_ are going to have to clean and I will make every effort to avoid looking at. I just don't want you to drown in the tub."

I picked up a sponge, poured a little soap, and started scrubbing suds over his back, shoulders, and chest. Darien's eyes watched me carefully. I handed him the sponge and instructed him that he was to take over so that I could retrieve a cup from the kitchen. When I returned to the door, I heard him silently crying and my heart ached. After giving him a minute and hearing his cries get quieter, I walked in telling him that I started some tea, which wasn't a lie, but certainly wouldn't have taken so long.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I poured some in my hand when Darien grasped my wrist. We locked eyes and I wondered if the heat from the bath was warming me up or if it was our proximity. "Thank you... for doing this," he whispered. I nodded and started working the shampoo over his scalp, massaging his head with my fingernails. He seemed to enjoy that as he kept leaning in closer to my hands. "I love you, you know that?"

I paused my movements and smiled. "I know, but you can tell me that again when you're not naked."

He smirked, "Now, where's the fun in that?"

I pulled my hands from him. "Darien, I thin—."

"You deserve more respect than that," he finished as if it was my mantra, "I know." He faced the shower wall again as I ran fresh water in the cup to rinse his hair. When I discovered that he didn't own conditioner, I made a mental note to pick some up some in the future. I pulled a dry towel from the rack and handed it to him. Making a b-line for the door, I announced that I would finish up his tea.

Darien emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in flannel pajama pants and an old tee. His damp hair was flattened over his forehead and he had a strange look on his face. I poured the slightly-cooled liquid into a teacup. "You're going to leave, aren't you?" I nodded slowly and he sighed, "Alright. I heard that the girls planned a Christmas party. I assume that's where you're going?"

"Yeah, well, I don't _have_ to go. Do you want me to stay here?" I searched his eyes for an answer which seemed to scream 'yes.'

"No."

He chugged the drink and plopped down on the sofa. I thought about leaving, but pulled out my phone. _Darien needs someone_. "Hey, can I go to your room to make a call?"

"Be my guest."

I walked to his bedroom and dialed Mina's number. "Hey, listen, I can't make it to the party." Mina's cry sounded equal parts worried and pissed. "I know I said I'd do the music, but—uh—something came up. Sort of an emergency, but I can't talk about it." She started rattling off about all the things that had gone wrong, such as her leaving the ice in the car all day and it being nearly melted once she remembered, and then Kevin's flight getting delayed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll make it up to you," I said as I ended the call.

When I walked back into the living room, Darien's face was hidden in his hands. As I got closer, I noticed his shoulders moving up and down in short, erratic movements.

"Darien?" I asked as I sat beside him. He turned to me, face still covered, and allowed me to wrap him in a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "I can't believe I'm crying in front of you."

I quietly shushed him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about that. You don't have to hide yourself around me." Darien pulled away slightly and looked at me. His blue eyes looked strained and steeled before they disappeared under his lids. I watched as he leaned in, connecting our lips. As he kissed me, I stayed frozen in the moment.

It wasn't news to me that Darien liked me. I also knew that I liked him, but he was always so closed off that I never pursued it. "He'll do something if he decides he wants a relationship," I had told myself. It was a subject that we both danced around and flirted with for the past two years. _I guess this is him pursuing it_ , I thought to myself as he attempted to deepen the kiss. I pressed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him off.

"Darien," I breathed, "you're upset."

"I'm upset that I haven't done this before. I'm sorry that I've been so difficult," he moved to kiss down my jawline. "I've loved you for so long, Serena."

"You—you don't worry about our friendship?"

Darien pulled back and smiled, "I think if you can suggest bathing me without thinking it could ruin our friendship, then we should be fine."

"Well, it's not like I looked!"

He leaned in and kissed me again. "In due time then."


	34. Pay Attention

**Pay Attention**

 **419 Words**

 **Posted: August 15, 2018**

* * *

Serena twirled a section of her hair around two fingers as she leaned further in, "So what are you working on?"

I moved my book forward a couple inches as Serena's form was blocking the sunlight coming from the window. "I have a big test coming up in chemistry. I need to get at least 91% on it to move to advanced physics next year."

"Oh," she said, "but haven't you been studying for that all week?"

I stifled a laugh, "Yes, but I want to be _extra_ sure that I do well."

Serena moved back and looked to be adjusting something with her shirt before turning to me again. "I have a test in biology coming up and I was wondering if you could help me study, since you're so smart?"

I glanced over to her, "Sure. Just let me know when you're available."

"Well, I'm available now. In fact, my parents are busy at a company dinner tonight."

I flipped the page of my text and started taking more notes. "Well, it's not responsible to have people over when your parents are out, so pick another time, eh?"

Serena swiveled in her chair and finished off her milkshake. "Alright. Uh, I'll talk to you later then," she stood up from her seat and waved down the counter, "Bye, Andrew!"

After the doorbell dinged, I felt the whip of a dish towel connect with the back on my neck. Reaching to the afflicted area, I groaned, "Andrew! What's your problem?"

" _My_ problem? I thought you _liked_ Serena?"

My brow furrowed as I tried to understand where he was coming from. Quickly double-checking that she was gone, I leaned over the counter. "You don't have to yell it, Drew. I do like Serena. What's it to you?"

Andrew shook his head, "You're oblivious, mate." He retreated to the storage room and I checked the time. Packing up my stuff, I tried to figure out what he was talking about, but decided it was some sort of a misunderstanding.

After finishing my tutoring sessions at the local library, I headed home and heated up some dinner. In the shower, I struggled to block thoughts of Serena out of my head and turned the water colder, though it didn't do much.

I set my alarm for the morning, pulled the covers back, and got into bed. I rolled over on my side and my eyes widened in sudden realization.

 _Serena invited me to her house... when her parents were out._

 _Shit._


	35. Cosmetics

**Cosmetics**

 **874 Words**

 **Posted: August 16, 2018**

* * *

 _A gray hair?_ I pulled the afflicting strand from my scalp and stared at it blankly.

 _I should have known that I would find one_ , I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin had begun to be visibly aged, my energy was down, and now that I thought of it, I hadn't slept with my wife in a week.

I looked over at her sleeping form on our bed. The sheets were all tousled around her and her long blonde hair hid most of her face, but I knew that _she_ still looked beautiful. Though I knew of at least a few times I had teased her for all the beauty products that filled the bathroom counter space, I began to frantically look over all the bottles for something, _anything_ , that I could use.

There was a tube of some light green stuff that looked like lipstick. _That can't be right. Serena doesn't wear green lipstick._

I found a small, silver tube of eye wrinkle cream and quickly squeezed a pile of it into the palm of my hand. _If it works for the eyes, it should work on the whole face_ , I reasoned as I lathered the shiny, white cream over my face.

Surveying the counter once again, I found a pink grapefruit scrub that promised to give me a 'morning glow.' I, once again, heaped it into the palm of my hand and began covering my face with the tangy-smelling product.

"You know, you're doing that out of order," Serena said. I looked at her through the mirror and saw her leaning against the door frame. "Not that I mind sharing with you, but why are you going through my cosmetics?"

I sighed, knowing that I could never hide the truth from her, especially since she had eyes. "I found a gray hair, Serena. I'm getting old. Look at my face!"

Serena smiled gently as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You don't look as old as you think. Come on, let's wash your face and reapply the eye cream. By the way, I have a canister of the face cream from that line."

"What's the difference?"

As she ran the water till it was warm, she grabbed a washcloth and wetted it. "The eye cream is more sensitive to the fact that it's placed so close to your eyes. Besides, eyes are the first thing on the face to wrinkle."

She helped me to wash the grapefruit stuff off and then happily applied the eye cream again. "Why do you have this stuff? You look perfect."

Serena laughed. "Well, thank you, sweetie. It's good to take care of your skin as it ages instead of waiting till it's hard to reverse the effects of life." She closed the tube of cream and grabbed my hand. "Follow me," she said as she led me back to our bedroom. Serena knelt by our bed and pulled a box from underneath. "You remember our wedding day?"

"Of course," I replied. It was nearly fifteen years ago and I often thought about how she looked in that white, hippie dress. Serena pulled out a close-up photo of us and held up the photo to her face.

"Do I look the same?" When I nodded, she sighed, "Look closely."

I surveyed the image before noticing the subtle differences between my wife of fifteen years and what had then been my wife of an hour. "Okay, I see now. What's your point?"

Serena scooted closer to me and looked down at the photo. "What you can't see here is that I didn't have any stretch marks on my stomach, hips, thighs, or breasts. I didn't have that scar from the mole that I had removed last year, and my metabolism was a lot higher."

I wrapped my arms around her, "You look beautiful, Sere. I loved you then, but I love you more now. Those stretch marks gave us our children and fed them. Getting rid of that cancerous mole gave me more time with you, and you focusing on your diet made all of our eating habits better."

She rested her head on my shoulder, "Then why are you so upset? Why do you care about a gray hair or a few wrinkles? It's good to take care of yourself and want to present your best image, but inside you will always be my Darien. Do you think I won't love you as an old man?"

I sighed, "Alright, you make a good point. I guess I overreacted."

Serena pulled out another photo of us hanging out at the old arcade. "I think we'll look cute as an old couple. I hope I don't have to cut my hair, you know, when it gets harder to manage."

"I'll help you take care of it," I massaged her scalp and she leaned back against me. "I won't let you cut it unless you want to, Sere."

"And I'll help you dye your hair if you want," she teased as she kissed my neck.


	36. To Love & Protect

**To Love & Protect**

 **1,124 Words**

 **Posted: August 18, 2018**

* * *

I grasped my coat at the neckline to pull it tighter to my body. It was later than I would have liked to be wandering the streets, but the girls had kept me over at Raye's temple planning our upcoming trip. I cursed under my breath as the cold air hit my skin.

 _I should have just taken the Uber with Mina_ , I thought. But those things always gave me a weird feeling, like I wasn't safe.

As I turned the corner to the high-rise apartments, I realized I was halfway home. _I can't wait to put on my fluffy, bunny pajamas and make a cup of cocoa_ , I sighed.

I suddenly froze with overwhelming fear. _Someone is following me._ I looked around and saw no one, but I knew they were there. I picked up my pace and almost screamed when someone shouted my name. _Wait..._

Looking to left I saw Darien Shields, my nemesis for the last four years, crossing the empty street to get to me. "Hey, sweetie. You walking home alone? You know I always meet you when it's this late." I blinked my eyes open wide and then looked around.

"What are you-," I began to ask.

"Doing here? Well, I came to find you. That's what _boyfriends_ are for, right?"

My face felt warm and my hands icy cold. _Did he get hit in the head?_ I brought my hands to my mouth to warm them up, but Darien snatched them. He pulled me close like he was going to hug me and whispered, "How much further is your address?"

I gave him a weird look, but whispered back, "A little over a mile. Why?"

"Come to my place. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed," he said as he dropped my left hand and led me down the sidewalk. "You can leave anytime after first light."

 _What's his deal and why is he having me... Wait, stay the night at Darien Shields' apartment?_ My stomach started to dance at the possibilities, but then reality came crashing down. _Darien Shields_ hates _me._

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, babe. Just finished studying at the library like usual." _Why is he talking to me like we're dating? Did_ I _get hit in the head? Or am I having the best_ - _dream-ever?_

"No, like, what's wrong with _you_?"

Darien gave me a funny look and widened his eyes before shifting them else where and then back to me. "Just tired, you know."

He led me another block before we entered one of the nicest high-rises in the city. Darien brought me to the elevators and then walked over to the night security guard. They whispered to each other and at one point the guard looked over at me. He nodded and grabbed his phone. "I'll make the call. You're a good man, Mr. Shields."

Darien walked back over to me and pressed the button on the wall. A ding sounded letting us know it had arrived. I watched in awe as Darien pushed a button for one of the top floors as I knew for a fact that the price went up as the elevator cleared each level.

"I'd like to go home now," I told him. This fantasy was obviously something else. _I don't know if he thinks four years of belittling me was foreplay but..._

"It's not safe. There's a man that's been stalking and attacking women walking alone around here. There's a sketch of him that's been circulating on the news and there was someone about two light posts from you when I spotted you. I swear it looked like him"

All the blood rushed from my legs so I had to put a hand on the wall of the elevator for support. "Oh my g-, thank you, Darien."

He looked away from me with crossed arms. "It's no problem." I felt a sudden cold indifference from him and wondered what happened in the last two seconds. "I told the night guard to call the police. Like I said, they already have a description of the man so hopefully they'll catch him tonight. That's why I want you to stay in my bed."

He could have just said 'his apartment,' but something about the way he said bed made my stomach dance again. "I can just take the couch, I don't want to kick you out of your room. Besides, _you_ sacrifice good sleep for _me_? The world would flip on its axis."

Darien laughed as the doors opened to reveal a short hallway. His apartment wasn't far down the way and a quick turn of his key revealed a modest, but modern-styled apartment.

"I'll make you a cup of cocoa to warm you up," he announced after slipping off his shoes. After a couple minutes of little sounds in the kitchen, Darien walked to the couch and handed me a mug. A quick sip told me it was blended with fudgy syrup and dulce de leche; not caramel, but the real stuff.

"You made it the way I like it," I started matter-of-factly. Darien just smiled and leaned back.

"Whether they catch that guy or not, if it's late you can always call me to walk with you. Or if you really detest my presence, I'll hire you a cab."

I scoffed, "I would have thought that you detested me enough to not have offered that." Darien gave me a raised eyebrow begging me to continue, "Well, you hate me, right?"

Darien seemed to choke on virtually nothing. "Hate you? Why would you ever think that?"

"You've been making fun of me for years. You expect me to think that our words were some kind of foreplay?" The words flew out so fast that it wasn't until a couple seconds after they were said, and the look that graced Darien's face, that I realized what I had said. "Um, perhaps I should just turn in for the night."

"You don't want dinner first?"

I shook my head and excused myself to the bathroom. I washed up quickly, but lingered by the sink trying to clear my head. When I finally opened the door, Darien was standing there. Before I could ask him what he needed, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

After the passionate kiss, he gave me a few short pecks and cupped my face. "I don't hate you," he said as he moved to kiss me again.


	37. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

 **749 Words**

 **Posted: August 24, 2018**

* * *

Serena rocked on her heels uncomfortably and unnecessarily readjusted her skirt for the third time. She was frustrated that they no longer allowed waiting families to gather at the gate, but knew that it was a few extra minutes she could handle.

"I've made it this far," she muttered to herself, thinking back on the several months he had been gone. Darien has decided to join the army, and since he had a college degree already, he had gone on to officer school as well. It had been about half a year since she saw him, since she couldn't afford to fly out for his graduations. While Serena was happy for him to do what he had a passion for, she didn't like being away from him for so long. Although he would be stationed shortly, Serena had high hopes that it would be the base nearby. "I've made it this far," she reminded herself.

"You okay?" a voice asked. Serena looked up to see Andrew standing there with a poster board with Darien's name written in goofy, block letters. Seeing him helped her reset for a moment and the tears that threatened to fall were held back. "I bet you're excited to see him."

Serena smiled and nodded her head. "I know he won't run up and grab me, but I can't wait to be in his arms again." She sighed happily before remembering where she was and who she was talking to, "Oh, I'm sorry. You probably don't care about that."

Andrew chuckled, "Actually, I'm glad that you and Darien have something so special. There was a time that I was worried about him, but ever since he's met you... he's different; a good different."

Suddenly there was some light cheering around the main area. Both of the blonds looked up to the top of the escalator to see a group of men in uniform begin their descent. Serena could barely contain her excitement as she was practically bouncing up and down like a child. When she finally caught Darien's eyes, she remembered all the wonderful letters he had sent her.

Though he couldn't write as much as she did, the words he wrote assured Serena that he wasn't planning on breaking things off just because of their distance. Serena knew that if they could make the six months of training, they could handle a long-distance relationship if necessary. Again, she was _really_ hoping he would get stationed at the nearby base.

With his bag perched on his shoulder, Darien stepped off the escalator and smiled at the two blonds and the funny 'welcome home' sign. He walked briskly and then was practically jogging to meet them. "Serena!" he beamed as he dropped his bag, picked her up, and twirled her around. He gave her a hard kiss and cupped her face in his hand. "I've missed you so much," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Gee, thanks man," Andrew said with a laugh.

"I missed you too," Darien chuckled. He gave Andrew a questioning glance which Andrew returned with a quick search of his pockets. Darien reached his hand out, not letting go of Serena, and retrieved the item. "Are you crying?" he asked Serena.

She buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't tease. I missed you," she sniffled, "a lot."

"Well, I wouldn't want to cause you so much grief... ever again," he said as he pulled back and knelt down on the ground. "Serena Tsukino, being away from you was so difficult, but you have supported me in my decision from the very beginning. I know that there will be times in the future when we are separated again, but I don't want it to be because we are not living together... in the same house... with the same last name."

Darien held up the little box and was about to open it when Serena fell to her knees and kissed him. "Yes," she said. "I'll marry you."

"You didn't even," he readjusted her in his arms, "look at the ring yet. It was so hard communicating back and forth with both Mina and Andrew. Then there was the whole thing with your father—."

Serena placed her hands on either side of his face. "So long as I'm with you, I'm the luckiest woman on Earth."


End file.
